downtonabbeyfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Edith Crawley
Edith Crawley ist wohl die Person in der Serie, die sich während der 6 Staffeln am meisten verändert. Sie emanzipiert sich von ihrer Familie und dem verbundenen Standesdenken. Selbst in unserer Zeit wäre ihre Karriere etwas nicht Alltägliches. Während sie in den ersten Staffeln von ihrer Familie wenig respektiert wird und eher eine Randfigur darstellt, ändert sich das gegen Ende der Serie. Aussehen: Sie hat mittelblondes, leicht gelocktes Haar, so wie ihre Großmutter väterlicherseits und ihre Tante Rosamund. Sie ist groß und schlank. Aufgrund ihres sehr unsicheren Auftretens wirkt sie insgesamt dennoch eher unattraktiv. Allgemeine Beschreibung: Edith Crawley ist die Mittlere der Crawley-Schwestern. Sie gilt allgemein als die Unattraktivste der drei und daher fühlt sie sich oft minderwertig und nicht angemessen respektiert. Diesen Umstand versucht sie durch einerseits durch Manipulation und andererseits durch persönliche Stärke und ihre inneren Werte auszugleichen. Besonders zu ihrer Schwester Mary hat sie ein extrem schlechtes Verhältnis, da diese sie abschätzig behandelt und sich ihr stets überlegen fühlt. Edith hat große Angst davor, unverheiratet zu enden und sich später nur um ihre Eltern sowie das Anwesen kümmern zu müssen, was insgeheim auch die Sorge ihrer Eltern ist. Was potenzielle Kanditaten für Ehemänner angeht, ist sie daher nicht so anspruchsvoll, wie es sich besonders ihr Vater für sie wünschen würde. Biographie: Bereits in der 1. Staffel findet sie großen Gefallen an dem sehr viel älteren Sir Anthony Strallan, welcher sogar vorhat, sie zu heiraten. Aber aufgrund einer Intrige von Mary kommt es vorerst nicht zu einer Heirat und lange besteht kein Kontakt zwischen beiden. Branson bringt ihr Autofahren bei. Sie fährt Fahrrad. In der 2. Staffel hilft Edith, wie auch ihre beiden Schwestern, auf Downton dabei, die Soldaten und Kriegsveteranen des 1. Weltkrieges zu versorgen. Sie wird vor allem von den Soldaten für ihr Engagement geschätzt. Unter den Soldaten ist auch ein gewisser Patrick Gordon, wegen Verbrennungen nicht zu identifizieren, welcher sich als der eigentliche Downton-Erbe Patrick Crawley ausgibt, der eigentlich beim Titanic Unglück starb. Sie ist die Einzige, die ihm glauben möchte, weil sie schon früher Gefühle für ihn hatte und er viele Dinge aus ihrer gemeinsamen Kindheit weiß. Jedoch müssen alle einsehen, dass Patrick wohl nur ein Spiel spielt und er verlässt Downton von einen Tag auf den anderen. Es wird jedoch nicht geklärt, wer er wirklich war. Edith hilft daraufhin auf einem Hof in der Nähe des Anwesens aus, weil der Bauer den Traktor nicht bedienen kann, da sein Gehilfe im Krieg gefallen ist und er der Einzige war, der ihn fahren konnte. Edith und er küssen sich, was seine Ehefrau mitbekommt. Nach kurzer Zeit erhält sie einen Brief der Bäuerin, dass ihre Dienste nicht weiter benötigt werden. Wieder eine Enttäuschung. In der 3. Staffel kommt es zu einem Wiedersehen mit Sir Anthony. Edith lässt sich nicht zurückweisen und will ihn unbedingt heiraten, zum Missfallen ihres Vaters Lord Grantham. Aber nachdem ihre Großmutter aus Amerika zu Besuch ist und auch ein bisschen mitmischt, kommt es doch noch fast zum Happy End. Beide stehen vor dem Altar, doch Anthony möchte Edith nicht heiraten, weil er sich ein besseres Leben für sie wünscht, mit einem jüngeren Mann. Die Hochzeit findet nicht statt und Edith ist am Boden zerstört. Sie wendet sich dem Journalismus zu und findet in ihm ihre Bestimmung. Außerdem lernt sie ihren Verleger Michael Gregson kennen und die beiden verlieben sich ineinander. Michael möchte Edith heiraten, was aber nicht geht, da er bereits verheiratet ist. Doch er kann sich nicht scheiden lassen, da seine Frau Liz an psychischen Problemen leidet und dies in Großbritannien damals kein Scheidungsgrund war. So beschließt er, deutscher Staatsbürger zu werden, um sich dort scheiden lassen zu können. An seinem letzten Abend in England gibt er Edith eine Vollmacht über seinen Verlag und die beiden schlafen miteinander. Doch gleich am ersten Abend in München wird Michael von "Männern in braunen Hemden" getötet. Sein Verbleib bleibt lange unbekannt, was Edith sehr zu schaffen macht. Außerdem ist sie schwanger, was die Situation noch schwerer macht. Edith wollte das Kind zunächst abtreiben lassen, brachte es aber dann doch nicht übers Herz, und so geht sie mit ihrer Tante Rosamund, lange die Einzige, die von der Schwangerschaft wusste, in die Schweiz, um dort heimlich das Kind zu bekommen und es zur Adoption frei zu geben. Marigold wird von dem kinderlosen Ehepaar Schröder aufgenommen und Edith und Rosamund gehen zurück nach England. Dort macht die Trennung von ihrem Kind Edith sehr zu schaffen. Sie holt Marigold zu sich und bringt sie bei einem der Pachtbauern, John Drewe und seiner Familie, unter. Als Tarnung wird erzählt, dass Marigold ein Mündel ist und Edith großes Interesse an ihrem Wohlergehen hat. Mrs Drewe wird das große Interesse an Marigold von Edith schnell zu viel und sie verbietet Edith den Umgang. Deshalb holt sich Edith Marigold zu sich und verschwindet nach London, wird dann aber von ihrer Mutter Cora, welcher Rosamund und die ebenfalls eingeweihte Violet alles gebeichtet haben, und ihrer Tante Rosamund dazu überredet, nach Downton zurück zu kommen und Marigold als Mündel auf Downton Abbey aufwachsen zu lassen. Nach einiger Zeit weiß, bis auf Mary, jedes Familienmitglied über Marigolds tatsächliche Abstammung Bescheid. Als die ganze Familie Crawley auf Brancaster Castle von den Schwiegereltern ihrer Cousine Rose, die einige Zeit in Downton gewohnt hat als ihre Eltern in Indien waren, lernt Edith den Verwalter von Brancaster Castle, Bertie Pelham, kennen und es entwickelt sich eine Beziehung. Bertie wird in der Zwischenzeit durch den Tod seines Cousin Peter, Marquis of Hexham. Er macht Edith sogar einen Antrag, doch wieder mischte sich Mary ein und erzählte Bertie von Marigold. Bertie ist enttäuscht von Edith und zieht seinen Antrag zurück. Deshalb haben Mary und Edith einen großen Streit und Edith geht wieder nach London. Aus Reue organisiert Mary ein Treffen für Bertie und Edith, bei dem sich die beiden aussprechen. Dabei wiederholt Bertie seinen Heiratsantrag. Bertie hätte sogar für Edith mit seiner Mutter gebrochen, die sehr starke moralische Grundsätze hat. Er will, dass Edith die Wahrheit über Marigold seiner Mutter verschweigt. Edith teilt ihr dennoch die Wahrheit vor der offziellen Verlobung mit. Nach anfänglichen Bedenken erteilt Bertis Mutter den beiden ihren Segen. Dass Edith mit ihrer Beichte über Marigold die Heirat mit Bertie und dem damit verbundenen sozialen Aufstieg riskiert, imponiert Berties Mutter. Die Hochzeit findet am 31.12.1925 statt. Seitdem ist Edith eine Marquise und lebt mit Bertie sowie Marigold in Brancaster Castle. Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Familie Crawley